My New Best Friend and others
by gman2006
Summary: Just some oneshots that I am doing. The first one is of course My New Best Friend which is Stan x Kyle, though not all chapters will be about this pairing. So please enjoy. And please review.
1. Chapter 1

After working on my other story for so long, I decided to do this quick short for a change in pace and because it was stuck in my head and I didn't know what to do with it. Everything in italics is a flashback. Hope you enjoy this short and please review. I'm not sure what genre to put this under so I will just leave it in general for the moment unless someone knows what I should put it under. Anyways, enjoy and review, and if you have time or are interested, I have two South Park horror stories posted for anyone who would want to read them. This story is marked as complete, but if I have any more one-shot ideas, I will most likely add them to this. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the song I Hate Everything by George Strait.**

**My New Best Friend (Kyle's POV)**

"_Stan, I need to tell you something." I said nervously, feeling the beating of my heart pounding against my chest._

"_Sure Kyle, what is it?" Stan asked, as he bore his eyes into my soul. I gazed down to the floor, not being able to meet those sparkling blue eyes. It had been two three since I, Kyle Broflovski, had discovered my love for Stan surpassed that of any friendship. It had taken me days just to build up the courage to tell him. And so here I stood, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. _

"_Um, could we maybe talk in your room?" I asked as I soon realized that we were still in Stan's living room and I wasn't about to allow more than one person hear this, at least not yet. _

"_Sure Kyle. Is something wrong?" Stan asked gently. _

"_N-No, I'm fine." I replied as Stan led me towards the stairs. We began our climb towards his room and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I told myself to stop being so nervous, but the thoughts didn't help at all. _

_We reached Stan's room after what felt like hours of climbing, when the trip only lasted about a minute or so. Entering the room, I closed the door behind me and seated myself on the bed. Stan stood confused; he stared me up and down and was obviously worried. _

"_Dude, seriously, what is wrong?" he cut straight to the point after a long silence, and I was glad he had done so. If this silence would have stretched out any further, I would have exploded._

"_Stan, what if I was to tell you," I glanced up into his big blue eyes, "that I love you."_

_Stan walked over to me and dropped himself onto the bed right beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and it was only then that I realized that I had been shaking. "Kyle, you're my super best friend. I know that you love me, and you should know that I love you."_

_I shifted uncomfortably under his arm. God, this was so much harder than what I had expected it to be. "Stan, that's not what I mean. What I meant to say was that I am in love with you."_

_He looked back at me in pure shock, "You mean you're . . ."_

"_Gay Stan, it means I'm gay." I averted my eyes from his. I felt the bed shift as Stan got to his feet to face me. I glanced up to find him staring at me from across the room. "Listen Stan, I'm sorry but I had to tell you. I . . ."_

"_Kyle? You're gay, for me?" His voice faltered as he eyed my every move. _

_I finally came to my senses and got to my feet but continued to avoid his watchful eyes, "Stan listen, I know it must sound crazy but if you could let me explain how I've felt since I found out . . ."_

"_Get out."_

_I finally met his eyes, horrified, "What?"_

_He lifted his arm, pointed directly at the door, and repeated, "Get. Out."_

_I couldn't let it end like this. I had to try to help him understand, "Please Stan, if you'll just give me a chance to . . ."_

"_Now." His voice gone cold, I could tell it was over. My gaze dropped to the floor and I began walking out of the room. Tears streaming down my face, I knew I was only moments away from crying. I stopped at the door when I heard Stan call my name. Stopped dead in my tracks, I refused to turn around, waiting for the flicker of hope that had been dangling in my chest._

"_Yes Stan?"_

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way Kyle, but I could never love you that way." _

_A small tear slipped down my cheek as I responded, "I-I understand."_

"_Now leave."_

I remember running as fast as I could from that house and never looking back. It hadn't taken long after that day that Stan left for Chicago with his family. That was five years ago. Now I live in the very house that I ran from.

I can't let the memories leave me, but yet I cry every day when I return to this house in South Park. So I go to the bar every night and talk to my new friend. I'm heading there right now, as we speak.

But tonight is special. Tonight we celebrate the day that we first met, way back five years ago after Stan broke my heart. No matter how I feel, no matter what I say, he listens to me and makes me laugh. We spend all night in there, and no matter what time I arrive, he will be there for me. Of course, my family won't talk to me now that I see him. They think he is a bad influence, but how can he? I've spent my whole life loving Stan, and what does he do, he leaves me and my crushed heart for the buzzards. If anything, my parents should be proud that I found someone to talk to.

Anyways, I'm just arriving at the bar. I walk through the double doors and into an open room with chairs and tables. I find myself a stool close to the bartender and next to a man with blonde hair. His cloths are baggy and show heavy wear. Of course, he is here every night.

"Hello Kyle, the usual?" the bartender asks swiftly.

"Yep." I say as I wait patiently for the drink. I glance over to the man sitting next to me and he gives me an awkward smile. I smile back and the bartender returns with a bottle and shot glass, to which I respond with a twenty. As always, music plays in the background while I take my first drink. But the song that plays sends chills down my spine as I listen to the chorus.

**I hate my job**

**And I hate my life **

**If it weren't for my two kids, I'd hate my ex-wife**

**I know I should move on**

**And try to start again**

**But I just can't get over her, leaving me for him**

**And then he shook his head and looked down at his ring**

**An' said I hate everything**

I look to my friend and say, "They're playing our song." This exact song played the night I met him. I'm surrounded by the surrealism of the whole situation. It feels like that day five years ago when I entered this very bar with a fake ID at the age of sixteen. I look to one who has helped me through life over these past few years and strike up a conversation. He listens as I talk, just like always.

I spend the next few hours retelling my story to my best friend. He listens intently as I describe my feelings for the man I used to love.

I notice the blonde man looking at me and he says, "Yeah, life is tough." All the time I spent coming here, I never gave thought to asking the man's name and here we are again.

"I could never love another person the way I loved Stan." I finally say and notice that the blonde man sitting next to me had just gotten up to leave. Of course, it means that I have to leave as well. I have work in the morning. I get up to leave, knowing that I shall return tomorrow night. But for now, the bartender simply smiles at me and places my best friend on the shelf, knowing that tomorrow, I shall return to talk to him. Because he's my best friend, and his name is Jack Daniel's.

_The End_


	2. Tears

Hey, I'm back with another one-shot. I don't remember where I got the idea for this one from, but I knew I had to write it down, no matter how short it is. This short is a Butters/Kenny short from Butters' point of view. Let me know what you think. I may turn this into a series of one-shots, but it probably won't get updated very often. Still please read and review because I would like to hear what everyone thinks. And I want to thank the two reviewers who reviewed, My New Best Friend." I am glad that you both enjoyed it.

**Tears (Butters POV)**

Sparkling in my eyes, I feel them coming. I want to hold them back, but I know that I can't do it. The all too familiar pain in my chest tells me immediately that they are back. I glance down at the source of my sadness. Tears forming at the buds of my eyes, I know that I'm on the verge of crying again. Because once again, he has broken my heart. Just like yesterday and the day before that, the one boy that I love more than anyone else in the world has snapped my heart in two just like a twig.

"Why?" I mutter under my breath as he remains motionless, "Why must you do this to me every day? Why must you put me through this pain?"

He doesn't respond, just like I knew he wouldn't. It's always the same. The four boys, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny would go off on some wild adventure whether it be saving South Park from Barbra Streisand or relieving the mountain town of the homeless. I was always left behind, but I always followed the boys for the same reason.

Sometimes, I even tried to help, but Stan would usually respond with something along the lines of, "God Damn-it Butters."

None of them like having me around. Not even the one I love, but I refuse to quit. He doesn't pay any attention to me, but I pay him all the attention in the world. And that is why I stand here crying again. Because I have noticed his death yet again, and no matter how many times it happens, I always cry. I cry because he died; I cry because I love him. And I cry because no one else does.

"I love you Kenny." I whisper to him, just like I do every day. And just like every other day, I put his hand in mine and clutch it firmly because it must be scary in hell and I don't want him to be scared. So I hold his hand in hopes that he is comforted in that scary place until he returns.

Suddenly the mice come and make me jump. My tears haven't stopped and I sob into my hands when the critters take him away from me. I have no choice but to leave Kenny all alone in hell, which means I must let go of his hand.

Knowing I'll see him tomorrow and knowing that he'll break my heart again, I whisper in his direction, "Goodbye Kenny, I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching the mice drag Kenny away, I think that maybe someday he will love me back. Maybe someday, I can tell him how much I love him when he is able to look me in the eyes and say, "I love you too." But I know I'm dreaming. After all, Kenny doesn't like me, he never has. But I will always love him, even if that means shedding tears for him every day of my life, for the rest of my life.


	3. A Pane of Separation

Well, here is another one-shot that I decided to do. I know I'm not exactly handing out happy endings, so I hope that is alright. Though I may or may not do some with happy endings. It all depends on what ideas come to me. Also, I thank everyone for reviewing these shorts. The reviews mean so much to me and I enjoy each and every one of them. So I hope people will continue to review these little stories. Anyways, not sure how this idea got into my head so tell me what you think. And if I have any more ideas, I will be sure to write them up. No please enjoy this short and remember to review.

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park.**

**A Pane of Separation (Stan's POV)**

I marked another day off my calendar as I stretched my way out of bed. Three months it has been. Three months since I ruined everything I had built with my Super Best Friend. Pulling out a box from underneath my bed, I unlocked it and pushed the top open to reveal all of my most prized possessions. Ten packs of cigarettes, a screwdriver, a pen and notebook, and a small photo album of which I swiftly removed and closed the box.

Even with my own room, I felt more exposed for the pathetic love I felt towards my friend than anyone else could ever know. Though the walls of my room mainly consisted of bars; I still felt overly exposed to the world. So to distract me once again from everything, I flipped open the book and gazed into the pictures. Taken all those years ago, yet it seemed like yesterday. Pictures of me and Kyle flooded the album; so many that some pictures hid behind others. Kenny and Cartman appeared every so often, but my focus always found its way to me and Kyle. Looking at these pictures, you would have thought we were inseparable. Not even an inch of difference rested between us in any of the pictures. And so tears blurred my eyes as I recalled the miles of separation between us and how it occurred (three months earlier):

_Seniors in high school already and I still haven't told him. How did I manage to wait this long to tell my best friend how much I truly cared for him? All those times where I could have easily pulled him to the side and told him everything that I had wanted to tell him. Yet as brave as I was on the football field, I was a coward on the emotional court. And that is why I have invited Kyle up to my house today, to explain to him just how much he truly means to me. _

_Five o'clock approached and my body felt like jello. I could've melted into a heaping pile of nothingness right in front of the door, but I knew this had to be done. It was now or never as I waited patiently by the door, ready to swing it open the second the doorbell rang. _

_A buzzing sound elevated its pitch through my ears and for a second, I could not recall the sound. But my arm instinctively threw open the door to a bemused Kyle. "Stan, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, sure." I replied a little too quickly and Kyle walked into the house, eyeing me suspiciously. _

"_So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Um, well, why don't we go up to my room?" I blurted out. God this was going to hell faster than I thought it would._

"_Sure Stan, are positive that you're alright? You seem kind of edgy." Kyle asked, tilting his head to one side, as if that would help him understand me. _

"_Of course I'm fine." I replied a little more slowly, and hoped to God that he believed it. Whether or not he did, I wasn't sure, but he nodded in seeming agreement._

_I led him up to my room, taking two stairs at a time. This was something that I wanted to get over with. Just get it out there, so we could move on with our lives. Kyle had to feel the same way about me, so my problem rested more in telling him then watching his reaction. We entered my bedroom and I closed the door behind Kyle. _

"_So, what's up dude?" Kyle asked after finding a seat in my desk chair._

_Remaining on my feet, I slowly began, "Well, we've been friends for a long time right?"_

"_Sure, I bet it even goes back to us as babies."_

"_Yeah, and we've gotten real close as friends too, you know what I mean?"_

_Looking at me concerned, Kyle continued, "Well sure, I mean look at how many times we have saved each other's lives."_

"_Right," this couldn't get any harder could it, but I continued because I wasn't going to give up, "and I find myself seeing you as more than just a friend."_

"_I know what you mean. It's like we're brothers or something." _

_Crap and I thought he had gotten it. Well, now I was going to have to come straight out and tell him, "No Kyle, what I mean to say is, that I think I'm . . . in love . . . with you."_

"_Are-are you serious?" Kyle asked his shock was quite obvious by his facial expression._

"_Yeah, I am. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time Kyle. I know it probably is a little surprising, but I hope its okay."_

_Kyle sat in my chair expressionless. "Sure Stan, I completely understand."_

_My heart lifted at his words, "You mean you feel the same way?"_

_His expression sunk at those words and I knew instantly that it was a mistake, "No Stan, I don't feel the same way. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship. Like you said, we've gotten so close over the years and I don't want that to destroy what we already have."_

_I know I should have been grateful at his response, but I wasn't. My eyes exploded with tears as my heart broke right then and there. "Why? How could you not feel the same way for me? After all we have been through, after all we shared, you're going to turn me down like that?!"_

_I heard Kyle get out of the chair and walk over to me. His warmth embraced my body as I felt his arms wrap me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder and pleaded, "Please Kyle, can you just try loving me?"_

"_But Stan, I already love you. You're my Super Best Friend and I'll love you no matter what. But I can't love you in that way. It would just never work for me."_

What happened next, I still can't explain. I remember pulling away from his hug and . . . and hitting him. Tears now streaming down my face, my memory tortured me again with that terrible day.

_He recoiled backwards into the side of my bed as I glared menacingly down at him. "Stan please, calm down. I know you're upset, but control yourself."_

_I approached him and seen the fear in his eyes. After all, I was a football player and Kyle didn't even try out for golf. _

"_Stan please, you're overreacting. Just calm down and we can talk about this."_

My head throbbed as I recalled those events. That day ended in Kyle being taken to the hospital for a broken arm and other bruises. My anger had destroyed everything that I had ever had with Kyle along with anything that I could have ever gained from it. So I lay back onto my bed and thought to myself as I had been doing for the past three months.

Kyle's mom, being the over protective bitch that she had always been, spoke to the police about my behavior.

_Looking me square in the eye, the judge said coldly, "Stan, on the account of assault to the defendant, I hereby sentence you to two and a half years imprisonment." BAM, BAM; the gavel sounded as it crashed its sentence on me. "Court dismissed."_

More tears flowed from my eyes. Since that time, I hadn't received one visitor, one phone call, not even one damn letter. Though my family wasn't of any concern to me; I was going to move out after graduation anyway. It was Kyle that kept my mind in hell. I did the one thing that would secure my place as a complete asshole. I ruined the friendship that I treasured so much.

Suddenly, a banging sounded at my cell which caused me to glance up. A guard stood there, glaring into my cell. "What are you doing here? Lunch isn't for another two hours." I said irritated.

"Marsh, you got a visitor." The guard replied as he waited impatiently for me to get out of bed. But I hadn't the slightest idea of what to do or how to think. My mind raced with hopes and fears of everything that could possibly happen with whoever I was going to meet with. My hands shaking violently, I quickly placed the album back into my box and locked it up. I then quickly wiped away my tears that had become so apparent in my eyes. The guard opened my cell door and led me to the visitors section. They sat me at a chair which faced a pane of glass with holes that separated me from another person.

"K-Kyle?" was the only word that managed to escape my mouth.

He stared me down with focused eyes. He seemed to be deciding still on how to handle the situation. "How you doing?" was what he finally managed to say.

"I-I, well, alright I guess." The conversation was awkward enough, but my heart had leapt just at the sight of my visitor.

Kyle glanced down to his thumbs and twiddled them around for a moment before responding, "Listen Stan, I know you never meant to do what you did. And I want you to know that I forgive you for it."

The very idea of not crying at this moment crossed my mind but never clicked. Before long, I was a mess and other people began looking at me like I was crazy, even though I probably was. "Thank you Kyle. Thank you very much; you don't know how much that means to me. I promise that when I get out of this place, we will be good friends again. And you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I'll leave you alone and never pressure you to being gay or anything. I swear it."

Kyle sank deep into his chair after I finished and seemed to be searching for words to answer back with. I looked cautiously at him when I noticed his uneasiness. "Stan, that's not going to work for me, I'm going to be moving on in a few months."

"What, why?" this wasn't right. Kyle wasn't making any sense. He forgave me, so why can't we hang out anymore.

"Stan, it's June . . . "

"Yeah, I know that." I replied quickly, not seeing what this had to do with why we couldn't hang out.

"It means that I'll be starting college in August. I'm going to be leaving South Park Stan. I'm moving on."

"But, I'll still get to see you over summer, right?" I asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Stan, but this move is going to be permanent. I'm not coming back. That's why I stopped in today. I wanted to say goodbye."

"No Kyle, you can't leave me. What will I do without you?" Suddenly the pane of glass that separated us placed us worlds apart. Kyle was leaving me and I could do nothing about it in here. We may have been only a matter of feet from each other, but I felt miles away from the friend that I loved. "I'm sorry Kyle. I really am."

"I know you are Stan, and that's why I stopped by. Because I know how much I mean to you and I want you to know how much you mean to me. You were a great friend Stan, and I promise that I will never forget you. And who knows, maybe we'll bump into each other someday. Well, I have to go now. Bye Stan. See you around."

Standing up, Kyle grabbed his things and walked away. I put my hand up and waved at his back, for he never turned around.

"Come on Marsh." Demanded the guard.

"Goodbye Kyle." I whispered through the pane of glass, then stood up and returned to my cell.


	4. First Kiss

Okay, hopefully the grammar on this is okay because I didn't get around to checking it. Anyways, here is another one-shot for you to enjoy. It is in Stan's POV. So please read and review. I hope you all like it. And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed these one-shots so far. I greatly appreciate each and every one.

**First Kiss**

"_Kyle, what's wrong?" I asked into the phone as my super best friend silenced his way into another awkward moment. _

"_Stan, I-I need to tell you something." Kyle replied. He hadn't been himself for this whole conversation. Ever since I picked up the phone, he had been stuttering and repeating himself. Something big was up and I wanted to know what it was. _

"_What is it dude? Just tell me." I asked impatiently. Not that meant to sound agitated, but this was getting kind of old._

"_N-Not over the phone. I'm not ready for my parents or anyone else to hear this."_

_Wow, this must be some secret. But he wasn't the only one with a huge secret under wing. For the past few months, I have been feeling a strange attraction to my super best friend that I have a hard time describing. It may sound weird, but I think I have a crush on my best friend. To be honest, I never thought I'd turn out gay, but with everything that we have been through, I've just felt closer to him than anyone else, including Wendy. _

"_Alright then, I'll come over and you can tell me there."_

"_No, it won't work here." He replied quickly._

"_Fine, then you come over here and tell me." I responded quickly. It's Saturday and I wanted to actually do something rather than just talk on the phone for half an hour._

"_No, I can't do that either." _

"_Then where should we meet Kyle?" _

_Another silence approached the phone as I waited for a response. Fortunately, this wait only lasted a matter of seconds before Kyle answered, "How about Stark's Pond?"_

"_Alright, that's fine with me." _

"_Meet there in half an hour?" _

"_Half an hour." I said into the phone, "See you then." Hanging up the phone, I quickly began wondering if Kyle felt the same way about me. I could only hope as I ran up to my room and got dressed. It wasn't like he waited for the afternoon to call. Glaring at my alarm clock, I seen that it was only 7:30. "Man Kyle, sleep in for once, will ya?" I complained at the clock as I reached for my clothes._

_Bolting for the door, I hurried out and towards Stark's Pond. The walk was long, but I didn't mind at all. It helped me clear my head as I attempted to prepare myself for Kyle's big secret. Then, if he said what I hoped he would say, I would reveal my secret to him as well. _

_Arriving at Stark's Pond, I took found a seat on a log that overlooked the pond itself. The Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was 7:55. He'd be here soon and then we could get this discussion out of the way and move on. Though I desperately hoped it meant moving on into a deeper relationship._

_Staring at the pond, it took me moments to realize that someone was standing directly behind me. I turned around and found the boy whom I promised to be meeting with today. He looked quite pale and I knew right away that he hadn't gotten any sleep last night._

"_You okay Kyle?" I asked when he didn't respond to my noticing of him._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kyle said weakly, "I didn't get much sleep."_

"_Well sit down then." I offered and he gratefully accepted as he took a seat right next to me. "So, what's up?"_

_He remained quiet for some time before looking at me, "Stan, I think I'm in love with someone. And it's really bothering me so . . . I was hoping you could help me with it."_

_I knew it! He had a crush on me as well, but I had to remain calm to help him through it, "Sure, I can help. But why should it be bothering you?"_

"_Well, it's just that . . . What I mean to say is that . . ." He trailed off and for a second I thought he was going to avoid the question all together. But eventually, he glanced back up at me and finished, "The person I like is a boy."_

_His face flushed red as he lowered his gaze to the ground. I felt sorry for his embarrassment. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, I said to him, "Kyle, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know exactly how you feel."_

"_How can you? You're not gay." He appeared to be on the verge of tears, even as I comforted him. But now was my chance to turn that sadness into happiness._

_I moved real close to his ear and whispered, "Yes I am." Kyle pulled back his head and stared at me in pure shock. Sure he was pale, but I don't think it was from sleep deprivation. _

_Moments passed as we just stared into each-others' eyes before I picked spoke, "And can you guess who I have a crush on?" Still inches apart from when I had whispered into his ear, I gently placed my hand under his chin and directed his mouth towards mine, "You." _

_Lightly pressing lips, I breathed in his scent and prayed to God this wasn't a dream. Knowing Kyle wasn't too eager to go any farther; this light peck on the lips was all he wanted and I was fine leaving it at that, for now. As our mouths parted, I licked my lips and Kyle muttered a word that sent chills down my spine._

"_What did you say?" I quickly asked after pulling away._

_Realizing what he had done, Kyle blushed a dark red and stuttered, S-Stan-I'm sorry, I . . . I didn't know."_

_My heart shattered through my chest like a wrecking ball, "You-You said . . . Kenny. Why did you say that?" _

_In that one instant, I felt time itself, come to thunderous halt. Everything, even the ducks on the pond, seemed tuned in to this moment as Kyle's tears returned, "You-You never let me finish. I-I . . . how could you do this to me?"_

_I knew tears were sliding down my cheeks as well. When I glanced up at him, I still didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it, "You're in love with Kenny?"_

_Kyle's eyes penetrated my heart as his gaze sank into me, "I-I trusted you."_

_My hands flew up to my eyes as I cried, "I'm so very sorry Kyle. If I would have know, I would never have done that. I'm very sorry."_

_Kyle's eyes hadn't left me because I could still feel the burning sensation of them on me, "Stan, I . . . I better go."_

_He hurriedly ran off towards his house and left me on the log. I cried and cried, wanting so much to die after what I had just put Kyle through. I was so selfish. I should have waited for him to finish before doing anything. At that moment, I hated myself for everything I ever felt for him. If I wouldn't have been love with him, then this would have never happened._

Looking at the pond again, I remembered my sadness from two weeks ago. Today and last Saturday were spent in the exact same way. I _awoke_ at 7:30 without a phone call and without an alarm. Dressing myself, I walked out to this exact same spot and sat in silence, thinking about what had happened. Since that day, I hadn't been able to speak to Kyle and I knew he would not want to speak to me.

"It's all my fault." I said as I chucked another rock into the pond. Whether or not Kyle was ever going to speak to me again, I didn't know.

That night, I returned to home and walked up into my room. And I did the exact same thing that I did last Saturday and the Saturday before that. I punched in Kyle's number and let it ring. RING, RING, RING, RING. My hands grew wetter and wetter with sweat as each passing ring sent chills down my spine. But once again, Kyle's answering machine kicked in:

"Hello, this is Kyle Broflovski. Apparently I cannot come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can." BEEP.

"Kyle, I know you're there. So please pick up." Once again, I waited for the slightest chance of a voice from the other end, but once again, I received silence. "I just want to you to know that no matter what happens, I still want to be your friend. . . I'm sorry for what I did. It was selfish and wrong. If you still want my help, you have my number." Again, I hung up my phone and lay in bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Five Years Later**

I'm now eighteen, and am just finishing up my senior year in high-school. A lot has happened since that day when we were fourteen. Believe it or not, I'm actually back with Wendy. We are happy, but I could be happier. As for Kyle, he is happily dating the love of his life, Kenny. Surprising, it had supposedly taken only a couple of weeks for Kyle to get Kenny to come out. I'm just glad that he's happy. I eventually stopped calling Kyle over the phone and we lost touch entirely. I doubted he even remembered me. But I never forgot one detail about him. Since the kiss, I looked after Kyle without him ever knowing about it. After all, he was still my super best friend, even if I wasn't his. He found a new crowd among Student Council and I kept to my crowd on the football team.

Today though, will be the last day I see him, for we are graduating from South Park High School today. I am seated in the back and listening to all of the Valedictorian speeches taking place, waiting for a certain one. Kyle gets to the podium and begins his speech, during which, I listen intently to every word and yet, remember everything we ever did together. It doesn't take long for the ceremony to end, and our families charge the stage.

The mess lasts for what seems like hours and I eventually pull away with my family. We start to walk towards the car, when I hear, "Congratulations Stan." I whirl around and notice Kyle, walking away.


	5. Watching Him

Here is another update. I hope you all enjoy this one because as excited as I was to write it, I'm not sure that I did the best job of actually writing it. So please tell me what you think. This is a Stan X Kyle in Kyle's point of view. This particular one-shot was inspired by a book. I won't say which one until the end. So please read and review.

**Watching Him**

I watched him as he stared at the words and read them over and over to himself. I wanted so badly to walk up to him and say, "Stan, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you." But I couldn't do it. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I couldn't do it. That opportunity had passed a long time ago and now all I could do was watch as Stan again stared at that grave.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen, Kyle. It's my fault; how could I have been so stupid?" Stan cried. Every day since the accident, he has done this. And every day, I've been there to listen to him.

"It's not your fault Stan." I said quietly, knowing that he wasn't going to listen to me. He never listened to me anymore. But I didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault.

_**Two Weeks Ago**_

_Stan had just turned six-teen and that meant that he could now drive a car all by himself. We were going to drive around South Park all day, just the two of us. I had been looking forward to this day for a long time cause Stan's parents had bought him his own car to drive. _

_I waited excitedly in the living room with my family for Stan to show up in his car. "I hope Stan gets here soon." I said out loud, more to myself than anyone._

_"Why is that, bubby?" my mom asked when she heard the excitement in my voice._

_I hadn't told her yet. It was to be our (me and Stan's) little secret until he arrived. "Oh nothing, just that we have something really cool planned for today!" _

_"What is that?" _

_"It's a surprise." I said, barely able to hold in my anticipation. _

_Suddenly the sound of a horn snatched my attention away from everything and I ran out to the door. Smiling to both ears, Stan awaited my presence at the side of his car. Not the best in town, but it sure looked comfortable inside. It was a 1991 Chevy Lumina and it appeared to be in fairly good shape. The car was a nice dark blue and it had a sun roof._

_Finally arriving, my parents walked outside and stared in shock when they saw Stan behind the wheel of that automobile. "Is this what you were talking about Kyle?" mom asked quite shockingly. _

_"Yep, this is it! Stan just got his licenses and promised he'd take me out on a drive around South Park!" I exclaimed. Maybe this wasn't that big a deal to them, but it meant all the world to me. Because this was the day that I would finally tell Stan how much I loved him. I had been waiting for the perfect time to tell him, and I knew that my timing couldn't get any better._

_Suddenly Ike came running out from his bedroom to see what had stirred all the commotion. He stood amazed at the doorway as he took in the car's presence. "Mom, can I ride with Kyle and Stan?"_

_I turned angrily to Ike, "No Ike, this is just for me and Stan. You can ride some other time!" _

_Sheila glared at me in frustration, "Now Kyle, Ike can go with you if he wants. He's your brother and you have to take care of him." I knew it. For some reason, she favored Ike over me and I couldn't do a thing about it. Arguing my mom would be like picking a fight with a tornado. It just wasn't going to happen._

_"Dude it's alright." Stan said happily, "I don't mind. It's not like we're going anywhere special."_

_Maybe, I thought to myself, but I found this day much more special than for just a car ride. I had wanted to tell Stan everything that I had been hiding. I wanted to tell him all about the chills that ran down my spine whenever he placed his hand on my shoulder. This day was to be special._

_"Well, Kyle, are you coming or not?" Stan asked impatiently, waking me from my thoughts._

_"Yeah, I guess so." I answered, as I tried to remain optimistic. Besides, I didn't want to have to answer any awkward questions just yet. And who knows, maybe Ike would get lost somewhere or want to get dropped off and then the day would still be saved from total ruination. _

_The day moved on quite enjoyably, except for the fact that Ike was with us. I know Stan didn't mind, but he hadn't a clue as to what I had wanted to do. But I couldn't let him see my disappointment. This was his day, and I was going to let him have it. I, Kyle Broflovski, would have to confess my love some other time. _

_"DUDE!! LOOK OUT!!!!" I screamed when Stan missed the stop sign, and I pointed at a semi just crossing the intersection as we entered it._

_"SHIT!!" he shouted as he whipped the steering wheel to right. _

_The car sharply turned to the right, but nowhere near enough to clear the semi. We plowed face first into the dashboard as the front end smashed into the truck's side. The back end of Stan's car drifted to the left and directly into the front wheels of the semi. Before long, we had rolled under the belly of it, and the car had flipped. Clearly, the semi had lost control and would soon tip as well. I could hear Ike screaming in agony and so I quickly spun around to see what had happened to him. . . _

Tears streamed down my face as my memory relived that tragic day. I knew Stan blamed himself for everything, but he didn't need to. I watched as he knelt before the grave. All I wanted to do was go and hold him forever and ever.

I listened as Stan began talking, "I'm sorry Kyle. I've ruined everything we had together. I should've stayed at home. I know it doesn't mean anything to you now, but I love you. I always have, since the day I meant you."

By now he had been kneeling at the grave, and I continued to watch him, "I love you too Stan." I whispered to myself as tears streamed down my face, "we are inseparable." I knew his heart was breaking when he had said that. It could clearly be seen in those sparkling blue eyes of his.

"We were inseparable, and we still would be; but I screwed it up." Stan said more to himself than to me.

I watched Stan as he broke down into tears once again. I knew that he would never be the same again. His heart had snapped and I would never be allowed to comfort him again. My family soon moved from South Park and back to San Francisco. And as tears swelled in my eyes, I thought to myself, _heaven can be such a depressing place._

* * *

_Author's Note: _The book that this was based off is, The Lovely Bones. I highly reccomend this book. It is a hundred times better than this South Park fan fic. Now please review. 


	6. The Grand Tour

Alright, here is another chapter. This one is very, very different from the others. Why? Because I attempted to do a oneshot in second-person POV. It is a Kyle/Stan story and was inspired by a song call The Grand Tour by George Jones. I hope you all enjoy this story and please remember to review. I want to hear what you think. This is a little different, so if you didn't quite like it, don't be afraid to say so. Just don't flame. I probably won't do any more in second-person so you won't have to worry about that. Now please, read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or The Grand Tour by George Jones.**

**The Grand Tour**

Last week you saw the "For Sale" sign in front of the house and finally decided to look inside. Parking your car in the driveway, you walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. You wait as the shuffling of feet is heard from somewhere inside. Suddenly the door opens and you find yourself staring into the sad green eyes of a man wearing a green ushanka.

His stare pierces into you before finally coming to his sense, "Hello, I am Kyle Broflovski. Step right up and come on in."

Attempting to strike up a conversation, you ask, "So, why are you selling? House becoming too expensive or do you just need a change in scenery?"

Kyle's gaze falls to the floor. His saddened expression worsens and you glimpse a tear falling from his eye. His only reply, "Neither."

Instantly regretting the question, you quickly respond, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He shakes his head and responds, "No, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I should be ready for these kinds of questions."

Still sensing guilt, you respond, "Well, you don't have to answer it."

"Nah, that's alright." He responds, wiping the tear from his eye. Motioning for him to follow you, Kyle says, "Come, I want to show you something."

The two of you leave the entryway and enter a hallway and soon find your way to a bedroom. It is a nicely furnished bedroom, complete with a queen-size bed and a walk-in closet. You gaze around the room as Kyle explains the details of the room. It's obviously the master bedroom with all the space and has its own bathroom.

"The east window in here will give you a gorgeous view of the sun rise each morning." Kyle states as his gaze slowly drifts over to the window. Figuring the man needs to vent, you let him talk. He's obviously had a rough time and with no one to talk to. "We'd wake up every morning to the sun rise and sit in bed and watch it." Kyle glances back over to you apologetically and says, "I'm sorry about this. You probably don't want to hear about all this nonsense. I'm just having a hard time moving on."

"I don't mind at all. You need someone to who will listen to you. Just go ahead and say what you will. I will listen." Kyle nods his thanks and leads you back into the hallway where he turns into the kitchen.

You find the kitchen to be quite large. In the center, rests a table with four chairs. The west wall opens up to a patio. While the north and south walls hold cupboards along with a stove a refrigerator. The floor is a marble white tile, and above the table rests a ceiling fan.

"As you will see, the kitchen comes with a stove and a refrigerator. I only plan on taking things that can fit into my car. So the house will come almost completely furnished." Kyle walks over to the table which rests in the center of the kitchen and stares out some patio windows. "There's a grill out there as well. You get that too."

"Kyle, you can't possibly leave all of this behind! How will start over?" you ask, knowing that a new place is going to be expensive enough, without having to furnish it.

Kyle looks over to you, his eyes watering with tears again, "I don't want to remember. All of this was to make me happy with him. Some of the items I'm leaving; he bought for me. While others, I bought for him. I couldn't bear to hold on to any of these items. They would remind me too much of Stan."

"What exactly happened between you and Stan that made it this bad?"

He averts his eyes from your concerned gaze and looks back to the patio. "It all started two years ago. I had just moved into this house with Stan. We had returned from our honeymoon and were ready to settle in. For the first few months, everything went perfectly. It was like a dream come to true. Stan and I would wake up to the sun-rise in our bed and walk into the kitchen where we'd make breakfast and eat out on the patio. A few kisses and we went our separate ways off to work. I was the happiest man alive. Then something happened. Stan and I started drifting apart. Then Kenny returned to South Park." Kyle pulls a chair out from under the table and seats himself when you notice he turns slightly pale.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, Kenny returned to South Park and visited us. While I was excited to see him, I didn't think I would have any problems with his return. But one thing led to another and I soon found myself traveling to Kenny's for hours on end, doing things that I had promised to only do with Stan."

You cover your mouth with your hand as realization presents itself, "You cheated on him?"

"I didn't mean to!" Kyle burst, tears flowing freely from his eyes now, "I never meant for things to get out of control. Then Kenny started coming over here and it was then that Stan came home from work early. I knew then that I had destroyed everything that we built." Finally grabbing a tissue from his pocket, Kyle wipes away his tears and looks back up at you, "That was two months ago. I've been trying to put things back together here but I couldn't do it. Too many painful memories; I have to get out of here. If only Stan knew how much I loved him, maybe he would come back."

"For what it's worth, I think he still loves you and that someday Stan will come looking for you." You say in an attempt to console him.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Kyle looks up to you and smiles, "Thanks. If he does return, he'll know how to find me. He always does." Brightening up, Kyle turns to you and says, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Noticing the time, you realize you have other appointments for the day so you regretfully say, "Actually, I'm quite busy today and must be going. Good luck with your sale and I'll let you know what I decide as far as buying it goes."

Kyle nods and leads you to the door. Just as you walk out, a car pulls into the driveway, right next to yours. A man in a red poof-ball hat steps out of the vehicle. He rushes over to Kyle, who is standing bewildered in the doorway. "Kyle! I need to talk to you!"

You realize that it must be Stan returning to Kyle and smile as you get in your car and start the engine. Kyle waves happily back at you.

The next day you drive past the same house and find the most shocking thing imaginable. The "For Sale" sign has been replaced with a "Sold" sign and you see Kyle dragging items into his car. Glancing directly at you, Kyle gives a sad wave and shakes his head in despair as the message travels like a bullet. The reunion of Stan and Kyle didn't work out.

You turn back to the road and say to yourself, "At least he tried." And you drive off to work.

_**The End**_


	7. A Leap of Faith

Hey everyone! My god, how long has it been since I posted anything here? After over three months of absence, I have finally managed to post something! Anyways, with this one-shot, it is in Kyle's point of view. Please enjoy it and remember to review. As always, the things in italics are flashbacks. Also, as a side note, the next chapter fic that I do may not be in this section. So if I don't post for a while, that is why. I just had to post something here because all you guys and gals that read and review my work deserve something so much more than what I am giving you. So please enjoy this and hopefully I will return to this section soon.

**A Leap of Faith**

I glanced around the place where my life turned so suddenly and unexpectedly upside-down. Staring down from the balcony of my apartment, I still couldn't believe he left me.

For the past few months, Kenny and I (I'm Kyle; just to let you know) had been living together on a fifth floor apartment room in South Park. It had been the happiest relationship I had ever found myself in.

Sure Stan was a star athlete and a caring person, but I soon discovered that when I was with him, he always found his mind retracing its steps back to Wendy. I knew Stan wanted me to be happy, but if he couldn't be happy with me as well, then I didn't want him. So I turned to Kenny.

It didn't happen overnight. I spent countless hours crying over my decision to let Stan go because we were so close. Then one night, I was caught by the most unlikely person.

**Four Months Earlier**

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _

_Frantically brushing tears from my eyes, I hurriedly rushed to the door and looked through the peephole of my apartment. On the other side of the door, Kenny stood in his orange parka. I chuckled to myself as I thought how silly a twenty-three year old man looked in an orange parka such as that. It didn't cover his face like it used to, so you can read his expressions much more clearly._

"_Hey Kenny." I said weakly as I opened my door and Kenny let himself in. I caught him studying my room as he glanced around the walls and furniture (what little I had). I had the urge to ask him what he wanted, but I repressed it and waited until his inspection had completed._

"_So Kenny," I attempted cheerfully, "what brings you here?"_

"_I'm worried about you." Kenny said surprisingly serious and with a hint of nervousness. "Ever since Stan left you, I haven't received any calls from you. Nor have I seen you since. What have you been doing?"_

_I glanced around my apartment that was littered with pictures of me and my friends on the wall. From the beginning, I had confided in Kenny and he was actually the first to know that I liked other guys, in that way. Kenny had helped me get to Stan with my secret and Stan, being the Super Best Friend that he was, accepted it cheerfully and shockingly asked me out. _

"_I've been busy." I obviously lied because Kenny saw right through it._

"_Kyle, I know that's not true." This should not have surprised me, but for some reason I found myself at a loss for words and only returned his petrifying gaze. "This isn't my first visit here after your breakup with Stan. I stopped outside of your door many times and heard you crying."_

_That's what it was. He knew about my longing for Stan's return even though I knew and didn't want it to happen. Tears returned to the lids of my already red eyes and spilled their way down my cheek. "I miss him Kenny! I miss him so much!"_

_Before I knew what was going on, Kenny embraced me in his arms as I sobbed on his shoulder. The world seemed to be spinning faster and faster as my heart poured everything I ever thought of Stan out my mouth between sobs. The salty taste of the tears singed my tongue and soaked Kenny's parka, but he did not push me away. He just clung to me tighter as ever. _

_Then, when I had regained composure, I was the one who pushed away, not Kenny. "Thank you for coming Kenny. I'm glad to have you as a friend."_

"_Hey no problem. What are friends for?" Kenny replied happily, his expression brightening into a smile. "Say, after work tomorrow, did you want to go out to a movie? I'm thinking of going to the new Terrence and Phillip movie. That is of course, if you want to come?"_

_Not bothering with the tears of joy streaming down my face, I instantly replied, "Yes. I would like that very much."_

"_Alright. See you tomorrow." Kenny said as I followed him out the door, "Oh and Kyle," I perked my head to his voice from right outside the door, "If you still have it, I'd like you to wear that green ushanka of yours. For old' time sake."_

_I released a small chuckle and agreed to the terms. After our goodbyes, I allowed Kenny to leave and retired to my apartment. Pulling open a drawer next to my bed, I pulled out the old green hat that I had not worn for over ten years. I looked at myself today; a man in his early twenties working at some restaurant that no one ever ate at, and dating men. When did my life turn so astray? This is not what I had planned at all. I gave a small sarcastic laugh and tossed it on the bed. _

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Although we went to the movie, the plot was never known because it was at that moment that I discovered that Kenny had been after me all this time. We became a couple as soon as the opening credits began. It's a good thing that no one else was in the theater that time, or they may have gotten more than their money's worth.

I stared at the sunset from my balcony. It was the most beautiful sight to behold. I had had so many memories with Kenny that we never actually sat down and watched the sunset. Now, because of me, we never will. Because of me, Kenny left and he is never coming back. I peered over the wood railing and stared at the people below. Living their normal lives, I felt so jealous. How many of them had their heart broken in half twice?! How many of them were responsible for it?

Memories of that argument still haunted me, up to even now.

"_How could you do this to me Kenny?!"_

Kenny had met up with an old friend. Well, not necessarily and old friend, but an old acquaintance.

"_Kyle, calm down! I can hang out with other people as well! I love you. You know that._

Butters, who had been out of town for a little over a year, had come back to South Park to begin his packing. He was one of the more fortunate people in South Park. Butters got really good at accounting in high school and found himself a job in Kansas. He had returned to South Park to say goodbye to his friends and family. Butters also had to pack his things because he wasn't coming back.

"_If you love me, then why are you spending so much time with Butters?! What do you see in him?"_

I found myself really jealous at how Kenny was preferencing Butters over me. I was so stupid to think it would have led anywhere. Yet that fear still clung to my heart like a leach and I tried to keep Kenny from seeing Butters.

"_Kyle! STOP THIS NONSENSE! He's your friend to. Show him a little support."_

But I couldn't. I was too selfish and wanted Kenny all to myself.

"_Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Kyle. I really thought you were smarter than that. I thought we had a life together, but I was wrong."_

That day, Kenny left me. He packed his things and left with Butters. The truth was and remained to this day, that Kenny still didn't have a job and Butters promised him one if he wanted to come along. So, Kenny left with Butters for Kansas. Though Butters never became involved with Kenny romantically, he still wrote me letters (even though I didn't respond). He thought that I would like to know how Kenny was doing. What was I thinking?!

Then one day, I received this letter from Butters:

* * *

Dear Kyle,

I hope you are having a good time in South Park. I miss my home very much and Kansas is very different from South Park. I am making lots of money and have enclosed a check for you since I know you aren't making much. Maybe, you can buy something nice with it.

I am writing you because I have some bad news. I would have called you, but I don't know your number and Kenny never told me. Last Saturday, Kenny got in a car accident. The doctors tried everything that they could to save him, but it was too late. He suffered a massive blow to the head and fractured ribs. Most of the bones in his body were broken and a piece of debris impaled his chest. There was nothing they could do.

Kyle, I'm so sorry. Even as I write this to you, I think of how Kenny used to always return after his death as if nothing had happened. Well, Kenny hasn't returned yet. And as you know, it's Friday. I don't think he will come back this time, but if he does, I will be sure to let you know. I will have some vacation time coming up soon and I will visit you. Please take care.

Sincerely;

Butters Stotch

* * *

Again, just like before, I cried. Harder than ever because it was ultimately my fault, but I now have figured out what I need to do to be happy.

My fingers clutched the wood and splinters dug into my skin as I peered over the railing of my balcony. My heart's pace quickened as I climbed up onto the top. Balancing myself on the balcony, I stood up with all my strength and courage. I had grabbed my ushanka from the drawer and placed it back on my head.

No one could save me now.

"Kenny, I'm coming."

And I jumped.

**The End**


End file.
